heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calypso Cat
Calypso Cat is a Tom and Jerry cartoon produced in 1961 and released in 1962. It was directed by Gene Deitch and produced by William L. Snyder. It is the 7th of 13 Tom and Jerry cartoons made in the present-day Czech Republic. Plot While chasing Jerry around a dock, Tom sees and instantly falls in love with a female cat. The female cat appears to return Tom's interest, so Tom sneaks aboard the ship the female cat and her owner have just boarded. Jerry follows Tom onto the boat and proceeds to interfere with Tom's subsequent flirtations. Tom gives the Persian cat a tray of refreshments, but when Tom offers her a tray of sweets, Jerry reaches down and pulls the handle of the chair, which makes the Persian cat and Tom both fall, she in back, and Tom in front. As a result, when Tom wipes her face and then bothers the Persian cat blind, twice her tray, she smashes it onto his head, leaving it bell-shaped. Now the Persian cat plans on ignoring Tom, but Tom decides to approach her with something else. Just then, the second trouble Jerry is trying to get Tom into is to put a bouquet of flowers in a fire hose's opening and switches on the water tap so that once Tom gives it to the female cat, water will definitely splash onto her cheeks while she is smelling the bouquet of flowers. Not long later, after the Persian cat gets splashed into a vent, her bow tie is stuck on her lips and she smacks Tom on the chin. The cat's mouth grows slightly longer right after being smacked by the female cat, then Tom makes it back to normal. He dashes after the female cat down the steps at the edge of the ship. She seems to be paying no attention to him. Tom holds the Persian cat's hand trying a reason to get along with her but she continues to depart. By the time the ship arrives at its destination (a Caribbean island), the female cat and Tom have made amends, but a local cat (Calypso cat) playing the steel drum spots the female cat and becomes smitten with her. Tom becomes jealous, especially when the female cat appears to return Calypso cat's affections. Jerry tricks Calypso cat into assaulting Tom by hitting the steel drum with a stone (Calypso cat thought Tom had kicked it). Obviously, Tom retaliates and the two start to fight each other, using the drums sticks and steel drum as weapons. Tom loses the fight, and Calypso Musician cat proceeds to walk off, accompanied by the female cat. Jerry then sets Tom's feet on fire to get his attention, and Tom, now realizing Jerry sabotaged his potential relationship, proceeds to chase Jerry back onto the ship in a crazed fury. The ship arrives back at the dock where it had been at the start, and the chase continues on the dock. Despite being chased by Tom, Jerry is smiling in the camera for the episode's conclusion as if it was all worth it. External links * * Category:1962 animated films Category:Films directed by Gene Deitch Category:Films set in the Caribbean Category:Films set on islands Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films